


Sky Falls Down

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya is a prostitute, who just wants a way out, out from his misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a small plott in my head when I started to write it, and In the end I hadn't even planned for it to end like it did, but I feel proud of it so I just wanna say marry xmas everyone. 
> 
> I am gonna write a little side story to it, and cleare up some unnresolved things

Sometimes you fall, deeper and deeper and it doesn’t seem like there’s a way out – small glimmer of light shines in the distance and hope is the only thing you cling onto.

Kazuya, puffs out a ring of smoke from his thin lips, the thin stick falls from his tiny fingers down on the asphalt the ash smashes and spreads out, the small light globes dies and Kazuya turns the last glimmer of hope out with his boot and he sighs, his gaze met the shining stars – no clouds to haunt this chilly night as the sound from the bass brought him back to reality and with a soft comb through his hair with his fingers before he made his way inside again, feeling the beat with the music and the smell of perfume and strong cologne scents enters his nose and he almost stumbles because of the strong smell and pulled up his façade, a hidden mask of lies.

“Kazuya you have customer…” His boss tells him and a young man in his thirties comes walking determinates towards him, older than he is, but the customers doesn’t care – not so long they can satisfied their need in the night, a secret carried out.

\---

    Walls clenching around his already dripping cock, the heat made him lose all his senses, nails scratching up red velvet cracks on his skin, and a animalistic moan came from the man’s lips and Kazuya groans as he came, letting his body trap the older slim body underneath his for a little while as he tries to get his breathing under control. Rolling away, so far away from that warm body as he stretches out like a kitten as his costumer sits up – he got what he came for, there’s no reason for him to linger here.

Never let you guard down as those cold brown eyes nails the escaping man. Damp and sweaty chest heaving deposing the condom, he lays there huffing, puffing and broken, the customer leaves throwing some Yen at him deposing the fragile piece of paper over his naked damp glister skin and Kazuya lits a thin stick drawing in the drug that seem to shoot his still wreaking nerves.  

His life was a lie – He just wanted to survive just like everyone else in this godamn world and everyday he lived in fear, one small step could cost another one’s life. The light died from the ash – flickered out, just like he killed a life and he could – and he wonders how many days he could he go on like this. He was a soldier fighting an endless battle – and someday that solider would be defeated to a point he couldn’t fight anymore.

\---

Closing the door behind him, he enters his tiny apartment, and almost stumbles over his couch. He was tired and he checks his phone for incoming message and there’s one – and that voice always made him relax made him forget his life for a while as he lowers himself down on the couch.

“Kazu-chan, you can just leave me here hanging, I miss you. We miss you.”

Koki, his childhood friend Koki – a person he always counted on, who had always protected him, there was only one thing his friend couldn’t protected him from – death.

He closed his eyes, resting his head against the couch rest, the sun stars to rise over the horizon, he was tired, he felt used and all he wanted was to curl up under his comforter and sleep before work called away again. Taking his last remaining strength he stumbles towards the bedroom and lowers himself down upon the soft futon curling up under the heavy duvet, closing his eyes finding the only warmth that could comfort him, dreaming of a lie that would never be true.

\---- 

   “Kame what happen to you?”

“The customer decided to be a bit rough, nothing to worry about Koki…” Kazuya huffs with a pout as he takes his seat.

Koki chuckles, but his worry eyes never leave his friend.

“Kame…”

“I know Koki I know…”

He knew what Koki wanted to say. He had heard those words a number of times - a silent plea for him to stop ‘but how?’ Koki wanted to help him so desperate but he didn’t know how.

“If I could I would snatch you away, and make you live with me…”

“You have your own life Koki, and you don’t have enough money to fend for us both, and you know it…”

“I know. I just wish…”

Kazuya smiles as he let his fingers entangles with Koki’s tugging at them gently reassuring him that he was fine.

“I know you would, but I’ll be fine, more or less, Koki don’t worry too much…”

“If I find something more than a rough bite mark, I’ll hunt them down, personally and give them a piece of my mind…”

Kazuya chuckles and gives Koki a warm smile – feeling loved and cared for, Koki was still there to defend him.

“But you need still to eat, Kame-chan…”

Koki would always love to feed him – whenever he gave the possibility, food wasn’t something Kame took lightly, it was a taboo – and the smell could send him hurling over the toilet bowel but when he saw the bowel of miso soup and another plate of rice and ribs. He knows he can’t escape Koki’s intense stare, so he begins carefully to eat, small portions of food and Koki satisfied grin tells him enough.    


	2. One Step at the Time

“Come on, Kame-chan they miss you…”

He was here, Koki had kidnapped him on one of his rare free day from work and Kazuya chuckled, of course ‘the dorks’ missed him. He slumbers down on Koki’s couch waiting for the hurricane to reach havoc in a never ending storm. He hadn’t seen his friends for a while and he heard Koki asking him if he wanted something to drink.

“Water…” Slipped pass his lips, the door opens creating rucks.

“Kame-chan…” The voice of Junno, or Taguchi Junnosuke as his name was loud and clear and Kame’s eyes shot opens when he felt his body being squeezed as a much longer body lay on top of him squeezing the air from his lungs.

“Hey, Junno get off…” Kazuya grumbles but Junno didn’t get off, he just loosens his hold on the younger and Kazuya pouted.

“Just deal with that dork…” Ueda told him as he ruffles Kazuya hair.

“So how are you?”

“I’m fine…” Kazuya mutters as Nakamaru gave him a soft wave – knowing that he shouldn’t invite Kazuya’s space, so he saw his chance and escaped into the kitchen to help Koki preparing the food – leaving the other two in care of the youngest.

Kazuya lets his hand settles against his stomach, and he wanted to hiss at the contact, it was unstable, queasy and hurting the muscles inside knotted up – and he wonder if he was even able to stomach the food, which an eager Koki was preparing.

-One step inside the kitchen – just that little step made his inside churn, snakes biting and he turns around skidding towards the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs – and that sight was enough. Koki had seen that look in those eyes.

“Kazuya, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m sorry…” Kazuya’s muffled voice comes out feeling the blood taste in his mouth and his stomach churn and something red starts to press up his stomach muscles.

“Let it out…” And Koki’s soothing voice reaches Kame’s ears as Koki massages Kame’s back feeling the muscles tense up and he notices a frantic Maru at the threshold holding a phone. Koki raises his hand as in a stop sign frowning when he saw the trail of red.

“Should I-“

“Kame, give us a sign, do we need to call?”

Koki get the negative sign and he turns to a worried Nakamaru.

“Heat a cozy cushion…”

Koki feels the stomach muscles cramping under his palm as he helps Kame into a standing position, the flawless pale skin had turn sickly as he leads a shaky turtle up to the sink to let him drink small sips of water to wash away the taste and then slowly leads him back to the couch. Kazuya heaves a sign of relief and he feels something warm and heavier soothe his tensing muscles and he closes his eyes letting his body sink down in the soft material while his hand slips a top of the cozy cushion and he opens his eyes meeting Koki’s.

“You don’t need to say anything…” Koki sent a glare for the others to humble away and they retired into the kitchen.

“Do you need anything?” Koki asks.

“No…” Kame answered and Koki bends down pressing a soft kiss on top of Kame’s forehead.

“Go and eat Koki, before the foods turns cold, I’ll be fine if I’m lucky I might eat later…” Kame answers tiredly like he’s on the way into ‘lala’ land and Koki chuckles before he retires into the kitchen giving a signal that it was okay to eat.

“Is he better?”

Koki nods faintly before taking a seat, it was silent, dead silent even – it almost felt like a crime to eat when your best friend was suffering. He was unpredictable when it came to food, but they had learned to live with that. It wasn’t Kame’s fault he had a very aggressive case of ‘non-ulcer dyspepsia’ and the longer the years cased the worse it grew.

No wonder they were protective and worried over the younger, all four of them in fact, but they tucked in and let the silence lay as Junno and Nakamaru was talking among them self and Koki looked at his food like it was a deadly poison but his stomach wasn’t agreeing with him so slowly he started to take small portion of food – knowing very well eyes on him, sharing sympathy.

“Just don’t eat everything…”

And the others knew why.

Junnosuke and Ueda offered to let them leave the kitchen in their hands, leaving Koki and Maru wandering into the living room meeting a sleeping turtle that was curled up on the couch.

“We should move him…” Maru mumbles and Koki chuckles lightly and together they managed to carry a sleeping turtle into Koki’s bedroom. Maru removed the covers away as Koki gently lowered down a dormant turtle on the soft mattress as he placed the cozy cushion in place before Maru covered the slim body and Maru notices Koki’s worried eyes as fingers tangles in the locks.

“Koki…”

“Just don’t, he will never be hundred percent well, and not only this but…”

“Don’t say it, don’t say the ‘H’ word...” Maru tells him and their eyes met.

Koki leans down pressing a soft kiss against the forehead of the dormant person as both walked quietly out from the room, and Koki didn’t close the door completely and they met a silent conversation going on in the living room.

“Is he sleeping?” Ueda asked, the hint of worry was tingling in his voice and Koki nods as he walked into the kitchen and returns with beers in his hand and Maru picks up the cards and Junno turns on the TV in a soft background sounds as all took place around the living room table and Maru deals the cards as Koki takes a soft gulp of the ice cold beer and soon the room filled with soft laughs and the mood was slightly raised up behind the walls.

“Baka~” Nakamaru giggles as he smacks Junno over the head lightly and Koki glares at Junno as if he had said something stupid once again.

“He’s alive!”

Junno was pointing towards the bedroom door and three other heads looks where Junno’s finger was pointing at and there stood a newly awaken turtle with tussled hair as he was rubbing his sleepy eyes away from the tiredness still wrapped in the thick duvet.

Kazuya blinked taking in all the chaos that seemed to exist after he had fallen asleep, and he can’t help to smile – dorks. He yawns placing his jaw in its rightful place, feeling way better his stomach was somehow settled and it grumbled a bit.

“There’s food in the kitchen, just heat it up a bit…”

Kame mumbles a ‘thanks’ before he disappears into the kitchen after Koki heard cupboards opening and closing scrambling after plates and chopsticks and hearing the sound from the microwave made Koki relaxed.

“Koki…” Maru called out to him as the older hands out the cards and they started the game and Kame tiptoed inside and took a seat upon the couch as he started to eat giggling at Junno’s stupid puns as he also sent his glare at him as he cuddled around his comforter and notices Koki’s worried eyes at him and he holds out his plate in a signal he can’t stomach anymore and Koki whines a bit, but Kame gives him the pleading look and the other gives in, taking a hold on the plate as he walks into the kitchen and Kame takes a sip of water as he hears a question.

“Kame, have you?”

“No~”

Nakamaru puts down his cards while going on search after Kazuya’s bag, and returns with a capsule filled with pills and hands them to Kame who gives him a grateful smile but his heart cringed inside him as he swallows them. One by one – he don’t want to count them, they increase day by day, just to keep him going – the doses turns higher and higher, his doctor writes out he medication for him, for him to make it through the day.

But his friends was the medication he needed for make it through the day – he wished they could be his drugs then these stupid dependable pills, but his friends made him laugh and forget about reality for a while – his work for the most part as Kame leans back against the couch watching his friends play Poker himself was almost on the way into lala land once again, feeling drowsy the pills doing their thing inside him and he fought a battle he couldn’t win.

\-----

   “What can I get you gentlemen’s?” 

“My, my what a hottie we have here, do they serve you on a silver platter?”

Kame chuckled as he smiled curtly while clicking his tongue.

“They might if you behave…”

Whistles were heard, bit drowned in the heavy beating music.

“Guys we have a winner…”

“Beer, to everyone~”

He wrote down their order and his eyes met a pair of brown gentle ones but his view was cut off from the man who was simply flirted with him.

“Ryo, Nishikido Ryo…”

“Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya.” He bowed before he walked off never noticed a pair of eyes fallowing his every move until he was lost in the maze.

“Damn he’s hot…”

The other one could only nod in agreement – only one though in his mind.

‘He’s mine’

More crowd crowded the place, the music turned lauder and Kame served the customer with a cute smile and happy face – he didn’t love his job, well small bits here and there that glimmered a small light in the darkness and he could forget what he had to do sometimes behind locked doors, but he needed money to live, ironic enough, and the doctors just prolonged his life bit by bit and he was always a step closer to death, that was sneaking around the corners waiting for harvest another offer.

“Oi~ Bakanishi…”

And he pumped into someone and he heard a giggle and Kame just raised his eye brow in question.

Another giggled and a head rose from his chest and Kame found himself starring into a pair of very familiar eyes.

“There you are. I never thought I would see you again…”

Kame blinked stumbled over the word ‘excuse me…’ as he kept the drunken person an arm length away from him.

“I want you…” and a pair of lips was almost on him, but his strength held the other away and getting molested in the middle of a sweating crowd wasn’t his idle idea of tonight’s ‘fun’.

“Bakanishi!”

“Oh, I’m here sweetie…”

Ryo sighs when he manages to find his friend and he noticed whom Jin tried to molest and he shakes his head.

“Sorry, he’s drunk and talking nonsense…”

“I’m not, he’s so cute…” Jin pouted.

“Come on Jin, leave the bartender alone and the guys are waiting, find someone else to molest…”

“But~” the stranger whines and Kame almost finds it adorable as Ryo bows for the poor behavior of his friend as he leads him away and Kame shakes his head remembering that he needs to deal with other customer and four familiar faces.

“Kame-chan!” A familiar voice squeals and Kame can’t help to smile as he was tightly pressed against a chest.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Kame asks wiggling a bit in the embrace.

“He wanted to see you…” Maru nods towards Koki and Kame chuckles as he leads his friends towards a surprising empty table and they all takes their seats.

“So?”

“Beer, dear Kame…”

Kame huffs as he made his way across the floor once again and returns shortly and he notices Koki’s eyes roam his body and he shivers a bit – knowing his friend cared about him more than anything.

“Koki, I’m fine, no one has done anything…”

“Not yet…”

“And no one will, not tonight, or I don’t think so…” Kame grimace, he had been lucky yet, but his shift didn’t end in another two hours.

“If the person thinks he can…”

“Koki~” Kame warns.

“No, and you know very well why…”

Kame sighs, giving up, his friend is his friend, but this is work – but knowing it was pointless to argue with his friend and he didn’t even noticed his work partner – another employee walk up to them.

“Do I smell trouble?”

“No, Yuya-san, I’m fine and these dorks are friends, just ignore them.”

Yuya chuckles - his curly light brown hair and teasing eyes and mention cute and Koki blinked – this place was selling sex - Koki knew but the employees looking like that he understood why and having a face like Kazuya, who could make guys obey him with just a look, he could make them bend down to their knees.

Tegoshi Yuya he introduce himself with a bow as he pats Kame on the shoulder before walking off and Kame gives his friends a smile before walking off himself – remembering that his shift wasn’t over yet and Koki of course was noticing a pair of brown eyes fallowing his best friends every move and he frowns his overprotective side showing.

Jin stumbles and never noticed a pair of eyes fallowing him, he fallows a brunet head among the maze of people but his line in sight get cut off and he meets a pair of very protective eyes.

“Boyfriend?”

Koki chuckled curtly.

“Sadly enough no, but I noticed your stare all evening, back off…”

“But I just want…”

“I know what you want, and I can’t let you have him…”

Jin blinks as he pouts curtly as he sees Koki walk away and he hears the slightly warning under the bald guys breath ‘I’ll be watching you.’

“But I just wanted his phone number…” Jin pouts.


	3. The Word Love Seemed so Far Away

-There was one thing Kazuya wanted, to fall in love before death lingered behind his door step, today that step was even one step closer towards the cliff and he felt the room spin and he ever wonder if he could plunge up for breath.

“Kazuya~”

The voice seemed so far away.

\----

   Koki hears the phone ringing, and he answers on the second ring and what he heard made him almost drop his phone but he froze all senses gone, and the familiar feeling that he lost his footing underneath him, it wasn’t the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. But he rushed out from work not leaving an explanation the expression on his face was enough for his boss to know what’s wrong.

He rushed inside the E.R and up to the information panting slightly before he calls out the name of the person that had turned his life up upside down in a matter of minutes.

“Room 107.”

Koki rushed away towards the elevator and the waiting seemed like an eternity when the ding came upon the fifth floor and he walked in quick steps and saw a nurse walk out from the room and he frowns a bit in more worry.

“Tanaka-san~” The doctor Yamashita Tomohisa acknowledge the other that was huffing a bit as he came to a stop, catching his breath.

“How is he?”

“His white blood cells are dangerous high, he was drugged, so we’ll keep a close eye on him, and one day without the medication things can get worse.” Yamapi told him a bit serious, Yamapi as most people called him.

Yamapi of course notices the eyes lingered on the door, and he pats Koki on the shoulder before walking away.

“Kame, look where you are…” It wouldn’t be the first time Kazuya was here nor the last as Koki takes a seat beside the bed entwining his fingers with Kame’s, his friend hooked on fluids and blood transfusion trying to get rid of the drugged blood, every minute counted, death hanging around the shoulder and Kame fought a battle Koki hopped he would win.

“Don’t give up yet…”

He sends a massage to the missing trio, which ward Kame lay, he can’t call coz he knew he wouldn’t be able to pronounce a word as his tears lingered behind his eye lids.

‘Kame, you baka’ He slumbers down his head upon the hospital bed closing his eyes and letting him slip into a restless sleep, he dreams he’s floating away as he sees Kame slip further away

\---

“Sorry didn’t meant to wake you~” Yamashita had always been Kame’s doctor, and after that he had gained the trust in Koki he told him everything, and Koki became Yamapi’s eyes and ears whenever he couldn’t take care of Kame. When Kazuya had been diagnosed with ‘death’ after medical test, just to see what was plaguing the younger – they found out – and from there Koki’s world lost its footing and the other wished fate could be more merciful upon its doom.

His thoughts got interrupted when the door silently open and two heads peeks inside and Maru smiles curtly when he got sight of the other one and he steps inside with Junno in trailing behind him.

 “Ueda sends his regards he’ll be a bit late…” Nakamaru tells him softly nodding towards Yamapi giving him a smile.

Koki smiles as he flops down upon the bed once again not caring about anything, just having his friends silent support was enough, and it was not the first time they had been in this situation.

“Relax Koki: he’ll come through this…” Maru tells him.

Yamapi leaves them alone. He can’t do more for Kame, this battle he has to fight alone.

\------ 

   Kazuya wakes up with a soft tingling kiss upon his forehead and he blinked his eyes, confused.

“You’re in the hospital.”

Kazuya groans and he felt a slightly shaky hand brush away some of his hair from his forehead as he watch those worry eyes of his brother – he knew Koki saw him as one, and he felt cared for and he nuzzled closer against the warmth and he heard Koki’s soft chuckle.

“Where’s the others?”

“Down in the cafeteria getting some late midnight snack…”

Kazuya smiled tenderly.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t say anything~”

And he had won another battle.

“Kame-chan, you’re awake.”

Kame nods as his hospital room filled out.

“Just don’t scare us like that…” Junno tells him with a pout, knowing that wasn’t the case and Kame chuckled.

“Wipe that pout out of your face, it doesn’t suit you…”

“Kame admit defeat, we’re worried…” Ueda said as he walked in chewing on some snacks seeing Kame eyeing them and chuckling he handed Kazuya the plastic bag and Kame smiled satisfied as he started to the eat the crispy snacks and Koki chuckled.

“You’ve been out for three days, and now you’re eating snacks like there’s nothing wrong… Baka Kame-chan.” Koki snickered and the other shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m hungry and being fed up here is boring enough…”

“If everything looks better tomorrow you might be discharged, but Yamashita want to keep you longer, it was close and could’ve…”

“Died?”

“Slipped into a coma, cause your body almost shut down… and a fever broke out a few hours after you had arrived - your white blood cells too many for your body to handle...”

“-Koki, I’m fine, well not okay, but I’m awake and kicking and I am grateful for you staying by side but I won the battle this time…”

“This time you did, but what if-“

“Koki, cut him some slack, he just woke up~” Ueda remain him as he sat down on the bed beside Kame grabbing some snacks glaring at Koki.

“Koki, don’t worry too much…” And Kame gave the other one a tired smile, the drugs had done numbers on his body, but he felt the medication taking a hold on him and he guessed he was back on the drugs that made his life bearable.

“Don’t scare us like that again, do you hear me~”

“I was drugged Koki-“ Kazuya mumbles tiredly as he has almost no memory on what happen that night.

Koki frowned, knowing very well he was- but that would not stop him for worrying them even more and he heard the door open seeing Yamashita walk inside and Kazuya closed his eyes.

“Kazuya, you’ll be discharged tomorrow. I have increased the dose, but take them normally tomorrow don’t interact with too many people when you get out, I don’t want you to catch a bug.”

Kazuya just hums in answer, already slipping away.

\-----

  Kazuya was home a bit dizzy from all the medication but slowly he started to feel like his usual self, well as much normal he could feel.

“Kame~”

“Hmm?”

Koki had snatched him up after Yamashita was done telling him to take it easy, don’t forget the medication and a lot of other things with ended up with Kame just nodding and a worried Koki dragging him home.

“Please resign from your work…” Koki growled.

“Huh, you’re joking, tell me you’re joking?”

“No, Kame you where drugged when you weren’t paying attention…”  He sounds angry Kame can hear that in his voice those closed first tells a different story.

“And how do you except me living the next couple of months?” Kazuya asks while frowning.

“Live on me, please Kame…”

Kame can hear the begging in that worried voice.

“Koki you don’t have money to fend for both of us, and you know it…” Kame sighs, telling him softly.

“So no...” Kame made it final as he escapes out on the balcony litting up the sweet cancer taking a drag releasing out his frustration. But he knew Koki only wanted to protect him – to take him away when no one else could - and in reality he wanted that.

“Move in with me…”

Kame froze, and he snaps his head towards his friend.

“Koki…”

“Please.”

Kame puffs out some smoke his eyes tensing.

“On one condition…”

“Name it.”

“I’ll finish working this month, to get my payment so I’ll be able to pay some of the food…”

And that grin never let Koki’s face as Kame felt arms around him.

“Okay…”

Kame sighs melting into Koki’s embrace living with Koki, didn’t sound so bad, they had lived together during their high school in the same student apartment, but now he lived in small space with two dogs.

Not doubting about it, he released puff of smoke as he leaned his head against Koki’s shoulder staring into the distance.

“It will work out, somehow…”

 ----- 

  “I’m sorry.”

Kazuya could hear the silent confession and blinks a bit confused tilts his head towards the side.

“About?”

“The way I was acting earlier and-“

Kazuya sees the pout on the stranger.

“I just wanted to ask for your phone number…” And Kame can see his eyes eyeing the crowd and he finds it cute and giggles.

“My phone number you can get, but ask me after my shift is over.” Kazuya answered curtly with a tease trained in his voice as he walked away inside the Today’s Club, feeling his cheeks turn crimson and heard a giggle as he reached the bar disk.

“What?”

“You got someone hooked.” Yuya smiled, and Kame smiled warmly as his heart jumped a beat and he finds a pair of brown eyes in the maze of dancing and sweating bodies.

He had moved to Koki’s now, moved out of his apartment and the dogs was no trouble accepting him, in fact he found one of them sleeping on his stomach on most of the nights, and it left a warm tingle feeling and the wonderful nature they processed they knew what’s wrong – they managed to move around in the tiny apartment and Koki was just happy having him there. He didn’t say it out right but Kazuya knew.

-Unlocking the door to his new home, meeting the quietness a relief from his pounding head ache that tingled behind his temples. Deposing his bag on the genkan before he strode inside with a dog running between his legs and he managed to find his way to the couch without winding up on the floor and flopped down and a dog perched curled up on his stomach. Kazuya smiled as his fingers tangled in the soft fur feeling the warmth begin to settle in the pit of his stomach and his now and then tensing muscles almost gave a sigh of relief and the soft sigh escaping the animal made him chuckle.

“You’re home; do you want anything to eat?” Koki asked.

“No thanks Koki, my stomach is kind of revolving…”  Kame gave him a soft smile as his fingers strokes through the fur of the dog and the soft TV sound made him slightly doze off, but he didn’t miss that frown upon his friends face.

\---

-Showing his way through the maze and stops dead in his tracks by a pair of hunting eyes and time stops, and Kazuya met those dazzle brown eyes, the light from the disco neon light made a different shine within those brown eyes and he saw a sparkle inside there.

Jin takes a step closer his gentle smile made Kame go weak in his knees.

“I told you to wait outside.” Kazuya pouted curtly, but a part of him felt greedy.

“Hush…” and lips met gentle and tender and Kame lost the ground underneath his feet has he clung on Jin’s shoulders and his heart jumped a beat until the lips starts to nip along his jaw bone and towards his ears and he could feel the soft tingle of warm skin puff inside his ear.

“Phone number?”

\---

 Kazuya woke, it was dark and quiet, he could hear the turning of a time turner and the light rap of rain drops against the window and he smiled.

He felt a wet lick against his cheek and he chuckles happily as the dog made an agreeing sound.

“I love you too.” He said as he looked into a pair of black eyes.    

Sakura yelped.

“I think you would like ‘him’…” and she made an agreeing sound and Kame just smiled pressing a kiss against the muzzle.

“I love him…”


	4. Capture the Turtle

“Where are you going?”

Kazuya smile could light a fire.

“That would you like to know…”

“Kame…” Koki whines from where he’s standing leaning against the threshold between the kitchen and living room watching his friends trying to pick out something descent.

“Don’t worry…” And Kame decides his black tight jeans will do with a green polo shirt.

“Have you?”

Kazuya gives an obvious look and Koki backs off.

“Just be safe.” And he sees Kazuya’s smile.

“Don’t worry Koki, I’ll tell you when I feel ready okay.” And he walks out from the apartment with a wave to his friend who looks worried of course and he gives him a soft smile before he sets of, walking out of the neighbor and he lights a stick and his heart can’t stop making those thumping inside and he felt lighter in a way he hadn’t done for a long time and he couldn’t help to smile as he strode down the quiet street.

‘Jin’

His cheeks heats up, as he sees a slim but yet firmer man then himself standing leaning against a wall in a quiet ally district and not far you could find a rand line up of all kinds of different food places, tough food wasn’t on their minds as Kazuya walks up to his ‘date’.

“You came~”

And Kazuya felt his heart stop for a couple of seconds and he gives the other one a watt smile.

“Of course I came, why wouldn’t I?”

Jin actually flushed red and Kazuya wanted to giggle.

“Because the place you’re working, I just thought you might think I like them, but hey I gotta try…”

“How many of my customers ask for my phone number, when they know where to find me?” Kame asks slightly in a whisper.

“Point taken, but Kazu, I can call you that can’t I?”

‘Kazu’, Kazuya liked the sound of that, and he smiled as his heart skipped another beat. Kazuya nods as Jin continues-

“Look, I don’t look down on you for working at Today’s Club; in fact if you didn’t I wouldn’t have met you… and get this chance…”

It felt so new and embarrassing and jaded – but something was there blooming in his pit of his stomach, like reaching after a forbidden fruit that he never thought would exist.

Kazuya chuckled as he let himself get lost in those eyes and Jin couldn’t help himself as the temptation took over, and he leans down pressing a soft tender kiss against those lips.

“I am quitting my job at the end of this month…”

Jin blinked as he stilled that gaze.

“You’re but how?”

“Don’t worry, one of my childhood friends took me in for the time being…”

“I see…”

Kame chuckled knowing he saw that flash of jealousy tingle in those eyes.

“Don’t worry, friend only and a good one I might add, bit overprotective but otherwise a nice guy when you learn to know him, and we lived together during high school.”

Jin chuckled of his bakaness as he pressed another kiss on those luring thin ones, knowing he was out in the deeps-

“I wouldn’t have given you my phone number if this was just one round, I felt you were different and my instincts screamed right.” Kazuya smiles against the lips.

“I like you, and life is short and you’re hot…” At those words Kazuya froze but his heartbeats faster and he felt himself blush, he knew life was short and living on a time table was just another step towards death.

“You okay?” The other one notices something and Kame blinks as he nods.

“Yea I’m fine…”

“I don’t say anything to offend you did ‘I’?”

“No Jin, forget it…”

-In Kame’s mind he might have a short life, shorter than normal people, but Jin’s point was a fact in his case of scenario – but no more thoughts on that he wanted to live this moment, and take one step at the time. Kazuya, was indeed in love, and he didn’t even knew Jin, he was just some random guy telling him he loved him, but his heart made another statement and he knew that Jin was different – the tiny feeling told him that and under years where he had worked at he had learned to trust his tingle of warnings that crept up his spine.

“So if you are hungry and can choose where to eat in this endless neighborhood, if not well I don’t have anything planned.” Jin smiles curtly and the other finds it cute – and food, his stomach was already revolving a bit so he mused upon the world food and he grimace a bit over rebounding his thoughts.

“Not hungry…”

“Okay, so what do you wanna do?”

Kazuya chuckled at Jin’s dorkiness - it was cute and so ‘Jin’.

“Bakanishi…”

“Oi- not you too…”

Kazuya entwines Jin’s fingers.

“Come…”

And Jin giggled, feeling free as he walked after the turtle who had stolen his heart. It was a beautiful night the stars shone bright and the summer heath as they headed hidden inside the shadows within a nearby park and Kazuya giggles.

The fountain gave a soft illuminate light and the waters soft sound made the quietness a tender feeling and Jin pulls Kazu against the street light as he nips gently on those lips as his fingers slowly trace the outline of the other ones pants line hearing a small whimper from the younger. Kazuya felt nails slowly stroke up and down his sides moving his shirt a little bit and his body shiver from the tender feeling the tingle of breeze on his skin and he whimper – the lips stops moving against his lips and a pair of dazed eyes met his and the other one gives him a soft smile.

“Come on, let’s just find a place to watch the stars.”

Engraving this memory, a precious moment as Kazuya heaves a satisfied sigh and he feels fingers tangle lazily in his curls.

“What…”

“Thank you…”

“For?”

“Loving me…”

If this was love – the tender feeling bloomed like a burning fire within his chest and wrapped around his heart.

Jin chuckled – who could believe in love in first sight – but he did and he didn’t doubt it as he pressed a tender kiss on Kazuya’s forehead.

Kazuya snuggles closer as he pillows his head on top of a muscular chest, hearing the heart beat thumping and he gave a soft hum and Jin burrows his lips in Kazuya’s hair while his eyes gaze up at the stars feeling content.

“Still feel so foreign and say those words, but I do love you…”  

-Kazuya closed the door and he hears the tripping feet’s over the floor and the soft light from the genkan lamp got him enough to see anything and he hears a familiar yelp and he smiles. Leaving his shoes he flops up the dog and he got an earn lick on his cheek.

“Tadaima…” and he flops down on the couch letting Sakura find a comfortable position as her nose tickles part of his skin and thus made him giggle, as he tried to get rid of his clothes and managed to snatch the covers to pull them over himself. Warmth began to spread inside his pit of stomach recalling this late evening as he closes his eyes and the dog gave a soft sigh as his fingers tangles in the fur.

“I’m in love…”

And the dog gave him a soft answer, or more like a whine in some sort of agreement and Kazuya chuckles as he argue with his own mind. Don’t dwelling on the bad things – he just wanted to look forward towards the future and he hopped Jin would be a part of it, as he wanted to be a part of it and he wanted Jin there by his side, he wanted forever to feel safe in those arms and gaze into those brown eyes that held such warmth that made him forget about reality.

\---

   “Kame-chan…”

Kazuya waves the hand away when those fingers tried to tickle his skin at his neck.

“Time to get up…”

Kazuya hummed something, but the pain in abdomen made him cringe and he blinks his eyes open meeting a worried Koki – he knew and he didn’t need to give any warning before he managed to stumble up on his shaking legs and towards the bathroom.

“You’re not going to work today…” Koki growls when he could hear the hacking sound from Kame and the other wheezed and saw him heaving.

“Sorry, no baling…” Kazuya moans out as he leans his forehead against the cold white porcelain. Feeling a new wave as his stomach made a painful noticed and he groans as he felt a cold palm upon his forehead and he made a face.

“You have fever…” And Kame looks up at his friend with an obvious look ‘it will be over, before I start working’ and Koki knew that look.

“No Kazuya…”

A couch and a warm cup of tea half an hour later and wrapped in a blanket Kazuya felt a bit better, but not perfect.

“Thank you Koki…” Kazuya throws a glance at the clock in less than four hours he starts work. Koki sighs.

“Someday I wanna beat that stubborn turtle within you…”

Kame huffed.

\---

   The club was usual in uproar, sweaty body dancing, the boss standing and roaring on his workers which obeys his every twitch of his finger.

-“Kame, table five…”

“Hai~” Kazuya grumbles under his breath as he walks slowly towards table five that was located away from the dancing maze and he stalks up and with a smile as he met the new gentlemen’s.

“So what can I get you gentlemen’s?” He asks polite.

Kazuya almost shivers when he notices a pair of eyes eying him, up and down and he shakes the uneasy feeling away as he talked to the gentlemen who took their order and Kame wrote it down with an enthusiastic smile.

“Coming right up…”

Of course the danger lurked – Kame noticed that when his boss walked up to him.

“You have a customer tonight - don’t make me look bad…” His boss told him – and his luck turned, but he sighs, nothing he can do about just bit his lip and hopped this month could be through with and he smiled slightly when he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

“Koki-“

Koki found a spot as a familiar face came into the view.

“Are you here alone?”

“Hmm, no – well to the beginning, Maru might show up later tough…”

“Worry tarts…” Kazuya mumbles.

“What was that?” Koki asks curtly.

“Nothing~”

Kazuya rolls his eyes – Koki orders his beer and Kame leaves him to pounder over his thoughts.

-Koki chuckles his worry away as he watches Kame, he had an uneasy feeling – and he understood when he saw Kazuya walk up the stairs while still sipping on his beer and he knew he closed his eyes willing himself not to walk after the old pervert and beat him to a pulp. Nakamaru searched after Koki’s eyes. He had arrived a couple of hours after Koki of course and seeing Kazuya’s happy face made him smile, but he knew Kame just hid a façade, and today he understood why.

“Koki-“

“-I know, there’s nothing we can do about it…” He cursed as his while jaw tensed up.

\---

Kazuya was pushed down roughly and he made a hissing sound, which found his partner taking like an arousing sound as he fallows Kame down upon the bed.

“So now whore satisfy my dying need…”

Kazuya growls inwardly as he felt older stubby fingers starting to loosen up his belt and he closed his eyes wishing this nightmare could end, and he had to remind himself it would – in time and he bit back a groan as a hand pumped his flaccid penis and he had to stay on his path of task.

‘Let it go for tonight’

‘Jin’

\---

-Koki of course saw Jin enter, in fact he knew very well why he was here, and Koki waved him over not really wanting to break the news, but somehow he needed to do that.

“You…” Jin said as he strode over.

“Yea?”

“It’s you…”

“So you remember me?” Koki chuckles with a smirk – glad that the letter remembered him.

Jin nodded.

“And if you wonder where Kame is…” He nods towards the staircase and Jin fallows Koki’s eyes-and he knows.

“Oh…”

“Sit down, no idea standing there tensing, you want something to drink – you look like you need one…”

Jin blinked trying to repeat the words Koki just outers as he takes a seat while another guy wave a waiter in – ordering in more beer.

“How do you manage?”

Koki grits his teeth.

“That’s still a mystery~”

“Jin, you should know something – about Kame-chan I mean…”

Jin nods.

“What?”

Koki gave him a hard look, before he continued.

“He doesn’t sleep around, he choose you, so cheating with someone else is not his top priority – so that won’t danger your relationship, so you can keep him all to yourself, but that’s not what I’m worried about and before I tell you all this just think carefully. Kame loves you, since you’ve stepped into his life Kazuya only looks towards the future and that’s a future with you, I’ve never seen him smile this much and he wakes up with a smile on his lips – even if he needs to return to this place just a few more days he always looks forward to spend another day with you. Tell me truly Jin do you love him?”

“Yes I do…” Jin’s eyes look direct into Koki’s with determination and that’s what Koki just needed.

“My name is Tanaka Koki, the one Kazuya lives with currently and also his childhood friend, what I’m about to tell you and I know you won’t leave Kazuya for this – I see it in your eyes-“ Koki starts and Jin blinks, so this is the guy Kame lives with and he smiled a bit, having a friend like this sounded just wonderful to his ears.

“-Jin, Kame has ‘HIV’ and a very serious case of ‘non-ulcer dyspepsia…’” 

“I wanted you to know, before things got more serious, and I know Kame would tell you when he felt ready for do so – and that’s not something you tell on your first date exactly and if you wanna leave here’s your chance, but don’t leave without telling Kazuya he deserves an explanation and from you of all people…” Koki hold his breath – hopping his senses didn’t wronged him.

“I’m not leaving… I love him, sure he carries a decease- I don’t care just make me love him even more another mystery and the strength he carries, fighting every single day I finally know the last piece discovered, I’ve known he wanted to tell me something I knew something was hidden behind those brown wells, and now I know. I won’t leave him, I love him…” Jin whispers almost – he had fallen deep – seeing the younger fight everyday keeping holding on.

“I’m glad you’re his friend…”

Koki smiled and nodded at him.

“You will learn to know the other three ‘bakas’ as well they are as protective as I am – so just let us take care of Kame once in a while, ne…” Koki tells him and his eyes linger on Nakamaru as that older guy hadn’t said a word since he had stepped into the club – was being more like the silent support, more like a mare nod.

“Still don’t know how you guys can sit here and wait…”

“Patience and as I said it’s a mystery but it also a part of Kame’s work I’m afraid~” Koki sighs and there as two heads turns when they saw the older man step down the stairs and that’s their cue and Jin just fallows the other one knowing that something felt uneasily wrong and Koki sees a door open and his senses tingled as he knocks lightly before stepping inside taking in the scene of rumble sheets and Jin catches the sound of reaching – and Koki bolts towards the bathroom.

“Kame~”

The scene they met was a pale half naked Kame clinging onto the porcelain throwing up what seemed like the little food he had in his stomach and saw the tingle of sweat pearls run down the back.

“That bastard made me swallow…” Kame hacks as a new wave of nausea climbed up and he groans. 

Koki shoves Jin forward and he nods at him, like a test, it more felt like it, but knowing what Kame needed wasn’t them – in fact he needed ‘Jin’ – his concealing embrace.

Jin crouches down behind Kame his arms tighten their hold around Kame’s waists.

“Let’s get you dressed and out of here…”

And that’s was the only voice Kame needed as he blinks and found Jin’s brown warm eyes gazing at him with such tenderness and he smiled and nodded through his haze – home a bed and the comfort of Jin’s arms. Slowly he managed to stand up on shaky legs and all Koki found was the ripped thorn shirt, which ended up by Jin taking of his oversize hoodie and wrapping Kame’s lithe shivering figure around it before he starts to guided him out from the room and out from the club.

He gently lowers Kame down upon the bed, he could hear Koki and Nakamaru in the kitchen, Nakamaru who hadn’t said a word, just that little nod, but Jin felt a calmness atmosphere around the older and that’s all he needed to coming to like the guy.

“So you know?”

“Yea…” Jin sees those brown pools watching him.

“-I’m sorry that I didn’t mention it before…”

“Hey it’s okay, I understand your reasons and you got very caring friends that loves you – and I’m not leaving you. I’ve be a fool if I do…”

Kazuya smiles as he feels lips nuzzle his throat.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…” Kazuya smiled nuzzling closer giggling a bit.

“How’s your tummy?”

“Abdominal pain but slowly sustaining…”

Jin hummed and there’s a soft knock on the door and a head peeked inside.

“Kame – I know you really don’t want anything in you, but do you want anything?”

Kame smiles – his friends never stops question him, knowing they felt better if he managed to get something inside him and for now he wanted to get rid of the still disgusting taste in his mouth and he pulled a face.

“Some tea will do good, I still have the man’s disgusting essence lingering on my tongue…”

Koki chuckled as he nods before disappearing once again and Jin pressed a lingering kiss on Kame’s forehead.

They would get through this – by little steps.


	5. The word ‘Love’ Scares You

Kazuya splash some water on his face, feeling downright miserable, his stomach was in a tensing knot and he looks up and sees his own reflection and sees the paleness – and wonders whenever he had become hot. He sighs and walks out from the bathroom seeing Jin still eyeing him with a bit of worry twinkling in those eyes.

“Feeling better?”

“Jin, am I hot?” He cut of Jin’s question seeing those blink as they caught his words.

“Why these question all of sudden?”

“You said that to me remember?”

“Oh right I did… and yes Kame don’t doubt those words you’re ’hot’…”

Kazuya smiled.

“I didn’t say them to offend you if you think that, even if my friends so calls me Bakanishi – I do mean every word I said too you…”

Kame laughs heartily as he smacks Jin over the head lightly.

“I never doubted you, baka. I love you dork.”

Jin whines as he managed to catch his ‘Kazu’s‘ lips in a tender kiss while pulling him back down on the bed.

“I think we need to build on your self-steam a little…” Jin giggles when a glare was sent his way.

“I’m sorry if I ever said a word to offend you on our very first date…”

“Baka, you didn’t it was more my brain who was spinning in another direction on the ‘life short part’” And Jin understood that now, Kame was playing with death almost every single day and one false step and… He didn’t want to think about that as he had the boy he loved in his arms and lips met – just enjoying life for now – that’s what all he needed and tomorrow Kazuya would start his new work, the future was smiling down upon them – and Kame was rid of the nightmare at Today’s Club and Jin had Kazu all to himself as tongues began to duel and he felt a moan vibrate against his lips as he left a flushed Kame breathless.

“You’re more than hot, you’re beautiful, adorable cute and most of all I love you-“

“Do never leave me…”

And Kame could never promise him he would.

\----

“My name’s Kamenashi Kazuya, please take care of me!”

‘Café Shop’, was the name of this little, sweet and warm café located in the local street part and he met his co-workers with a smile and they gave him a warm welcome.

“So Kamenashi-san, start easy today ne, head up to table four to take your first order…” His boss Koyama said, as he gave Kame gently show against his new work. Kazuya felt safe – and something warmth was spreading inside his chest and maybe he could learn to love the working department and Koyama Keiichiro was just what he needed for that step in direction and he made his way up to a lovely older couple.

\-----

“So, how’s everything?”

Jin takes a seat in a nearby ramen restaurant meeting up with two of his best friend for a quick lunch break before heading back to work.

“Everything is fine, Ryo…”

“So anything interesting happen?”

Jin chuckles.

“It’s on his face…” Yamashita said.

“Is the girls swarming around you?” Ryo twinkle his eyes.

“Like they don’t usual do…” Jin mutters.

“New girlfriend?” Yamapi asked a bit eager.

“A ‘he’ actually…” Jin’s face lights up.

“Huh?”

And Jin giggles.

“Who?” Ryo asks after coming over the shock slightly pronouncing the words.

“Secret yet, but I promise you’ll meet him…”

\--------

“Tadaima~” Kazuya calls out stepping of his shoes leaving the neatly on the genkan as he was met with a wagging tail and the soft noise from Sakura.

“Okaeri~”

“Jin!” Kame squeals ad jumps into those waiting arms and he feels a soft kiss press gently at the top of his head.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Can’t a boyfriend be here to welcome home his boyfriend from his new job?”

Kazuya giggles sticking out his tongue which got caught as they kissed gently.

“This is worth celebrating…” He mumbles against those alluring lips as he kissed them again.

“Oi, you two food’s getting cold…”

Kame blinks as Koki chuckles at them and he flushes.

“Koki~” He whines but Koki just gives him a teasing a smile as Kame pouts and Jin just happily presses a kiss against Kame’s temple.

“Come on let’s eat…”

“Yea…” Kazuya gives a happy smile, he was hungry for once and steps inside the kitchen and he smiles at the sight of food-his favorite dishes. Yakiniku, ramen, teriyaki, and some sushi pieces lay neatly on the side.

“I know it’s not much, but congratulation to your new job….” Koki tells him with a smile.

“Guys, it’s perfect really…” Kazuya gave them a smile and takes a seat at the table as Jin gets the drinks and Koki just smiles glad that his friend was eating something and Jin gave him a smile and the thumb up – their plan obvious worked.   

Stuffed with food Kame snuggled up along Jin’s body while Koki was left in the kitchen – even if Jin had offered his help, Koki had denied it. Jin nuzzles down his lips in the delicate throat and Kame hums satisfied.

“You’re staying the night?”

“Yes…”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do…” Koki’s teasing smile tells something hidden as he disappears inside the bathroom and Kame knew he was preparing for bed.

Kame chuckles as he blushed stained red and Jin chuckles while he moves a strand of lock behind the other ones ear while pressing a sweet and warm kiss against the forehead as he Kazuya found a comfortable spot on the couch and Jin placed his head on top of Kame’s beating heart. Kame tangles his fingers in Jin’s hair and he hears a whine coming from the floor and he looks down meeting a pair of puppy eyes and he chuckles as he pats the little manageable space beside him and the dog jumps up and curled close against his body. He heard a chuckle beside him and he smiled burying his nose in Jin’s dark locks closing his eyes. Jin’s hand grabs a hold on the heavy duvet as he covers theirs body and he let sleep chase their dreams and future.

“I’ll look forward to work tomorrow…”

Jin’s soft lips pressed a kiss over Kame’s beating heart.

\-----

   -Jin cast a glance at the clock, ‘Kazu’ was ten minutes late and he frowns a bit as he looks around the maze of people and lets his eyes travel across the street and no sign of his beautiful Kazuya and he picks up his phone thinking of calling the other but to his surprise the call came to him ‘the familiar name flashing on his screen and he answers.’

“Jin it’s Koki on Kame’s phone, sorry I saw your message and don’t usual sneak around in my best friend’s private messages but I don’t think you don’t want be left hanging – look Kame’s not feeling well, he throwed up, still insisted on going, but ended up throwing up again and I managed to get the stubborn turtle in bed, and he was too tired to fight and fell asleep shortly after and you’re still welcome to come here, so you know.”

“I’ll be there…” Worry tainted his voice, remembering to give his phone number to Koki – in case.

“Don’t ring the doorbell when you turn up, send a message or call Kame’s phone I turned it to soundless and I’ll answer…”

“Thank you.” Jin ended the call as he almost rushed through the maze, his mind filled with worry – Kazuya.

Koki sighs – he was desperate and his finger almost pushed the call button to Kame’s private doctor: Yamashita-san but he held himself back, knowing Kame would bitch about it, but Koki wouldn’t hesitate to drag the younger there ignoring the pleas from Kame’s ‘I’m fine’ attitude.  

-The phone vibrated and he answers.

“I am round the corner of the last staircase…”

Koki opens the door and met a very worried Jin.

“Whoa, easy there tiger, he’s fine but he’ll wake up, but will be a bit dazed and weak…”

Jin throws a worried glance around, looking at the only closed door in the whole apartment.

“My bedroom for the moment and Jin make him eat something please…” Koki begs the last part as Jin’s eyes turns to him blinking in narrowed eyes.

“Wha-?”

“He hasn’t sustained any food on two days, and throwing up on an empty stomach… and I almost thought he was gonna hack up blood and if he would he wouldn’t be here right now…”

“When did you discover it?”

“The non-ulcer dyspepsia started to appear when he was around sixteen and grew rapidly worse after that…”

“And the other thing…”

Koki gave him a look.

“Early stage after he started to work at ‘Today’s Club.’

“And when was that…” Jin asked, as the curiosity took over, but in the same time he didn’t want to know and he met Koki’s still instance stare.

“You’re not gonna like it~”

“Just tell me…”

Koki sighs, knowing he cringed from the intense stare from Jin giving in as he slowly crumbles himself.

“When he was seventeen…”

Jin’s face said it all and Koki nods towards his bedroom.

“He needs you…”

Jin opens the door slowly. It gave a soft creaking sound and he spotted a turtle curled up in bed, the moon illuminates the paleness of the skin and Jin closes the door not whole - his fingers works on his belt and Jin strips down to his boxers and steps out of his black jeans and careful not to wake the younger one he slips underneath the heavy duvet and curls around a much slimmer body his arm wrapping protective around the middle and his nose bury in the hallow of a pale neck. His thumb cares the naked smooth skin over the hip - sleep chasing him down.

\--

-He knows a few hours have passed when he blinks his eyes open, returning to consciousness – the familiar warmth beside him weren’t there and he frowns and listen taking in the chaos in the silence when he hears the sound of reaching from the bathroom and the door was slightly open then he left it – Kame.

”Kame – I’m calling the doctor...”

“No don’t~”

“Kame~”

Jin frowns when he stops at the threshold of the bathroom and watches on how Koki tries to beat the stubborn turtle and some sense into him.

“Or else I’ll call…”

Koki looks up seeing Jin standing there worried.

“You take care of him. I’ll make the call…” Koki stands up after reassuring that Kame was not going to hurl anymore and his body wouldn’t pass out and he steps out from the bathroom while giving a pat on Jin’s shoulder- leaving them alone to make a hectic call to Kame’s private doctor.

“Kame you’re just making it worse…” Jin crouches down beside Kame as he rubs his back and Kame moans in delight as his whole body shivers not just from the fever that was forming sweat pearls on his forehead also from the abdominal pain that sends waves of pain coursing through his body.

“I know…”

“Just, you know it’s okay to be weak sometimes…”

Kazuya frowns, debating with himself, and a small part knew ‘Jin’ was right so he gave in little by little, knowing he was in safe hands, he head trusted his friends so far, he knew he could trust Jin as well.

“Try saying that to the stubborn snap turtle.”   

“What did the doctor say?” Jin pulls Kame’s almost lifeless body against him as a pair of tired eyes watched the other one – waiting for an answer.

 

“If it wasn’t that serious, but in Kazuya’s case, it is – but we’ll bring him early tomorrow. If nothing else comes up…” Koki studies Kame’s slightly shaking form seeing those eyes close, the danger passed for the moment and he gave slightly a smile through the chaos as Kame’s met his.

“Koki…” That frail voice broke his heart, like it had many years ago, but those eyes – those eyes that shone with ‘hope’.

“I’ll come through this, I always do…”

‘One day you won’t, Kazuya, one day you will parish from this world and a foot print in our memories is all that will remain deep in our hearts.’

“Let’s get him to bed…”

Kazuya giggles when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and another warmth spoon him down from behind as he nuzzled closer against Jin’s body lying his head on an taught muscle that belonged to a chest and he could hear the thumping heart of life rushing pass his ear.

“What if…”

A smile tingles against his skin when he feels those puffs of air brush sensual over his pale skin.

“Just jump over me, just don’t get your foot or elbow stuck in my stomach and I’ll be fine…” Koki mumbles with a huff thus making Kame giggle as warmth envelopes the younger and the arm over his waist and lower back gave him the reassuring he needed and those finger tips made him tingle as another pair of fingers cares lazily over his stomach in soft ghostly strokes. Jin pressed a kiss on top of Kazuya’s head trying to rid the worries away and he gaze into Koki’s sorrowful eyes, like they talked the same languish.

Koki closed his eyes cuddling closer imprison the warm alive body, forgetting about reality for a while, didn’t want the sun to rise over the horizon awaiting the news what plagued his little brother - wanting to freeze this moment forever.   


	6. Let’s Chase the Future Together

“Do you want anything?”

Kazuya blinks his eyes lazily as he shakes his head in a gentle negative answer and those fingers squeezed down gently around his palm.

“Stomach bothering you?” Kazuya’s eyes looks up, upon a very familiar inner ceiling and nods his head, he had managed to bolt from the breakfast this morning, which just worried Jin and Koki even more, but they shut up about it.

“Well, Kamenashi-san what ails you?”

“Pi?”

“Jin?”

Kazuya blinks, looking fro and back, and his eyes rest questionally on his so called boyfriend.

“Do you two know each other?” 

Both Jin and Yamashita looked at Kazuya while Koki tried to get anything out from it, as he just waited for an answer and Jin pointed a finger at his so called best friend.

“So my best friend is your personal doctor…”

Kame made an ‘O’ sign, as the wheel in his head turned and Yamashita chuckles.

“So the mysterious boyfriend is reveled…”

 Jin blushed.

“Pi, I can explain…”

Yamapi chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

“No need to explain…”

Koki found this rather amusing and the doctor laid his eyes on Kame once again.

“Jin, we’ll talk later and Kamenashi-san, come with me…”

Jin pouted and Kazuya ruffled his hair before he jumped down from the bed and fallowed his doctor to the examine room, almost like he was waiting for a doom to befall him – and his body shivers and the humble fear rose deep in his chest.

\----

“Relax Jin, he will make it through…”

“What if…” Jin starts silently.

“He’s a mystery patient – with a never ending battle, and a battle he will always overcome and no, he’s a more reason to live, and that’s you Jin, you’re his knight in shining armor.” Koki adds, whispering looking into Jin’s brown intense eyes seeing the fright in them.

“But this I can’t save him from…”

“You’re doing it now; you just don’t know it…” Koki tells him, have faith.

“Believe…”

\----

A body slammed into his, arms wrapping tightly around his waists and he felt a weight ontop of his shoulder as he gets the air wind up and Kazuya clutters a tight hold in Jin’s shirts breathing in the familiar scent and the calming heart beat against his chest made his fears wash away.

“It’ll take a couple of days for the results to show up, but for now he’s free to go, only if you managed to feed him…”

“I’ll keep that promise…” Jin told him looking up at Yamapi who gave him a smile and let them go.

“No, ramen…”

“Yakiniku…”

“Sushi…”

Kame rolled his eyes, while three people decided on what to eat.

“Kame what do you want?” Nakamaru turned to him, he wasn’t invalid, in fact it was he who needed to eat here, or else he would find his but perched in a hospital bed, and much he loved Yamapi, no way in hell he was gonna be hooked up on fluids, cringing at that though he looked up and noticing six pair of eyes watching him and he wonders when the watchful eye of ‘father Maru’ had showed up beside them, food did he have to think about that?

“Noodles with raw eggs…”

“Oh well they probably have ramen there…” And Koki’s eyes twinkled making Maru smack the back of his head lightly.

“Baka…” And the others just laughed as they tried to find a local restaurant, hopping to get the stubborn turtle to eat, and not to mention he had work in a couple of hours, and knowing Kame – which they did trying to keep the stubborn turtle away from work was a big ‘No’ and they managed to get the turtle to eat, they found a small restaurant and Jin was acting like a worried boyfriend trying to coo the turtle to eat a bit more mouth full but Kame made him back off with his glare.

“Okay, okay, I get it…” Jin pouted and Kame smiled satisfied when he had win another battle.

“Don’t dwell on it Jin, you should have getting used to his eating habits, I know it’s shocking, but there’s nothing we can do about it, more like live with it…” Koki told him sadly and Jin pout turned into a smile when he felt the tingling kiss against his cheek.

“Step by step, remember…”

\---

A tired and dreadful “Tadaima” slipped through his thin lips as he removed his shoes.

“Wow you look half dead…”

Kame sends one of his glares at his flat mate as he dragged his tiredly body over to a couch and let his body sink down in the soft material and letting out a tired moan and Jin came out from the bathroom taking in the scene and Koki shakes his head and points at Kazuya.

“Take care of him…”

Jin just raises an eyebrow as he walks up to his so called boyfriend, looking down on the glooming figure that glared at him.

“Okay, what’s got you so gloomy all of sudden, after three days from the hospital and you’re like this…” Jin crosses his arms searching after an answer.

“Not feeling so well - and it feels like something is sucking out my energy and my stomach decided that the lunch didn’t want to stay in my stomach…” Kame’s eyes met Jin’s, in truth he was afraid-afraid that something more alien lay dormant within him and he shivered and it wasn’t from the cold.

“Oh, Kame…” Jin squeeze himself the small space and gathers a scared soul in his arms and Kazuya melts against his boyfriends body, nuzzling down his chin against a chest hearing the precocious life beat against his ear, closing his eyes, feeling the calmness return. A kiss pressed against his forehead as fingers moved away those strand of hair and he chuckled – love, unfortunately.

 “I really don’t wanna leave this world without loving you…”

Jin pressed a soft kiss against Kame’s head noting those dazed sleepy eyes look at him.

“I’m sure you already love me…”

“I’m giving you my all…”

“Kazu, I love you, but you won’t leave me…”

“But…”

“No hush, no more words, you’re alive and that’s what matters…”

And Beating the odds, cheating death when death was still smiling down upon its victim.

Kazuya pouts.

“You should remember the talk about self-esteem…”

Kazuya giggles while nuzzling Jin’s throat giving it a tingling kiss.

“Okay, okay I get your point…” Kame muffled out and the only answers he get is a kiss at the nape of the neck as fingers cares ghostly over his spine thus made him shiver.

“I love you…”

Jin pulls Kazuya even closer trapping the body in his embrace, but in the same time being so gentle when he pressed butterfly kisses along the others temple.

“Sleep…”

“Hmm want to, but what if…”

“You’ve been worried tensed these past days Kame-chan, relax and rest…” Koki scolded him and met those brown tired eyes.

“But…”

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No…” And Kame’s glare was enough to scatter even his best friend away.

The sound of Kame’s phone interrupted the moment and Kazuya answered – with slightly shaky voice when he heard his doctor familiar though calming voice through the phone.

“I guess need to chancel work tomorrow, I might be there a while...”

“Did he…”

“No, but I guess it’s something to do with my stomach…” Kazuya said looking into a pair of quivery eyes of beloved and he saw Koki standing leaning against the bedroom threshold.

“I have faith in him…”

Jin brings Kame down once again his fingers running over the shape of that slightly croaked nose and over the lips as he buries his nose in the hair having faith in his best friend.

Koki hanged his head, this time the doom was waiting – and he could shake the trembling feeling away, he didn’t want to get the results on a sheet of paper and he wished tomorrow would never come.

\----

‘Cancer’ stomach cancer to be specific and Kazuya searched for hope within a pair of gentle eyes as he listens to the steps that lay in front of him, the possibilities.

“You better stay here and acute surgery will take further noticed…” Yamapi stands up and place and arm on Kazuya’s shoulder looking into those eyes, giving them hope.

“Stay strong, you will get through this…”

“With me in your hands I know I will…” Kazuya whispers the last part, and Yamapi gave him a gentle squeeze and walked out from the room and let the other two worried person inside, apparently was more than just two persons this time.

“Just don’t be all over the peace, he’s a bit in shock and needs calmness…”

Koki walked up to him, as he saw the others disappearing inside the hospital room.

“What’s wrong?”

-Koki met was silent among his fellow friends as Kame was leaning against Jin trying to take shelter in those arms.

“You’ll get through this…” Jin’s shooting voice made Kame’s heart lose a beat, hope was the only thing he could grasp a hold off and he gazed into Jin’s brown warm eyes.

“Just feels like I can’t beat this…”

“Kamenashi Kazuya, I don’t wanna hear those words from you, of course you will…” and Kazuya met Koki’s determinate eyes and he felt a shiver course through his body and he nods as he closes his eyes for a while, taking a deep breath.

“You’ll make it through, Kame…” Junno cooed.

“Beat the odds again…” Nakamaru said.

“I will stay…”

“But…” Jin chuckles as he pulls Kazuya closer against him.

“They can try kicking me out…”

-And they did try, until Yamashita told them to let Jin be, and the sight he saw when he entered the hospital room made him smile, curled up together and Jin holding Kazuya like it was the last day on earth – he just checked the virtual signs and he saw Jin waking up and blinked.

“Hey Pi…”

“Good evening…”

“So…”

“He will beat the odds, don’t worry Bakanishi…”

“Hey…” Jin pouts.

“He will just lose a bit of his stomach that’s all…”

“And him that barely eats, don’t really need a tinier stomach…”

“Sadly enough this is the only outcome we can solve this …” Yamapi tells him sadly.

“But he’ll be fine after this won’t he?”

Yamapi sighs sadly.

“We discover this one early, his visit for a couple of weeks ago the tumor wasn’t there, so he will be through this but due to his non-ulcer dyspepsia stomach cancers are common, as you must know…”

“Pi, I know, it’s just I don't wanna think about it…”

“Live for the now, don’t dwell on these things…”

“Kazuya is a fighter, and now he have something to fight for and that’s you, he loves you, baka. Even a blind man can see that, and I am glad he chosen you, and just let me be the best man on your wedding…”

“Oi…” But Jin chuckled as he saw those eyes of his best friends light up and he cares some strand of hair away from Kazuya’s bangs.

“I envy him, for his struggle, but I love him for it and a part of me wants to protect him and the other part loves him. For the first time in my life I know what love is, it grows with each day and every day is a blessing.”

“That’s why I am proud, I am glad you met each other, Bakanishi you may be, but you have your heart in the right place, so long I have cared for the younger I know he will fight because now he has a reason for it…”

“Thank you Pi, you don’t wanna know how much…”

“Don’t thank me, we need to meet up after all this has settled down, I’ve missed you…” Yamapi points out giving his best friend a smile.

“Yea let’s just say the word ‘love happen’.

“Well your last relationship wasn’t bed of roses… But Kame seems to bring you back slowly…”

Jin groans and throws Pi a death glare.

“Don’t remind me…”

“What happen?” A sleepy voice interrupted and Jin chuckled softly.

“She was unfaithful and told me I wasn’t worth the thing called love…” A pair of brown eyes met his and a sad smile appeared on those thin lips.

“It’s more me who doesn’t deserve to be loved, not you, but you made me see otherwise and she was a fool for leaving you, but then again I wouldn’t have met you and truth is. I don’t think I would never find anyone with that gentle touch you have, I would be a fool for not loving you Jin, you asked for my phone number and my senses where right, you weren’t out for a ‘fuck’ you wanted to go all the way and I know you won’t leave me out in the cold, you’re simply a gentle soul…” Kazuya cupped Jin’s cheek in his palm and he looked into those eyes before he guided the head down and a tingling kiss of promise.

“Don’t ever leave me…” Jin whispers and plant a kiss on top of Kazuya’s forehead, and Kazuya let some of Jin’s hair twirl in his fingers.

“I would never subconsciously do…” They didn’t notice the door closing behind them as Kame pulls Jin down to another promise.

“I would be a total fool for not loving you…”

“I know…” as a lingering kiss brush against his temple.

“Baka…” Kame huffed.

“I love you…”

“I love you too and I’ll never let you go and doubting your love for me…”

“Good, don’t think I’ll have to pull any more education on self-esteem…” Jin smiled dorky as he brushed his lips over Kame’s once again, hearing the soft laugh against his lips.

“Okay, okay, you won’t need too…”

“Good, because then I’ll just tell you how much I love you, and outer out all the other embracing things I can muster…”

“Mou, Jin…” Kame flushed and Jin giggled as he tickled Kame lightly and the other one squealed and trashed twisting his body to the side.

“Mercy, Jin, please – mercy I will never doubt your love again…”

“Good, and imprint that in your memory young man. I’ll always love you, I won’t care on spending our dates here in the hospital, I won’t mind sharing a bed with you on this tiny bed, your strength amazed me first time we met, it was there in your eyes, I am not your knight in shining armor, you are and let us sent out on an adventure I don’t care where we’ll end up all I care about its what I have in my arms this moment and so forth and that’s you.” 

Unshed tears where hanging on the edge of a cliff, and Kame sniffed as he hid his face away from the world nuzzling against Jin’s shoulder pulling that man closer to him, who had turned his world upside down in a manner of days, weeks and would continue doing so – his heart made a jump and the tears kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Jin, but you are my knight in shining armor and I put myself in your trust for long ago, that day you stepped inside the bathroom on Today’s Club, I knew I was saved, saved from myself when your gentle arms carried me away I knew I loved you…”

“When did you become the helpless romantic?”

“Shut up…” Muffled sound was heard through the fabric of Jin’s shirt.

Jin chuckled as he caresses his fingers ghostly up and down the back.

“Sorry couldn’t help myself, ne when you come out from here and you’re feeling better let’s celebrate just you and me…”

“Sounds wonderful…”

And the promise was sealed with a kiss.

“I’ll be there when you wake up…”

\---

Blurry, the voice seemed so distance, he blinked trying to cleared his vision and he groaned under the heavy sedated drugs and he felt fingers cares away some strand of hair and the blurry shape started to take a more shape, the black dots turning into a more shape like human.

“Kazu?” even his ears had almost a problem taking that voice, but he knew so he closed his eyes too tired to fight the drugs that was slowly winning.

‘Jin’

“He’ll be out of it for a while just relax Jin, the surgery was a success, let the drugs do their thing and you will have an enthusiastic turtle back in no time…” Yamapi patted his friends back, knowing Kame was out of his deeps for the time being and Jin wrapped around a palm, holding on as Koki slept silent his head leaning on the bed snoring softly – and Jin smiled, they would come through this and the door open a bit and he smiled when he saw a familiar head peeking through.

“Ryo…”

Ryo bowed as he stepped inside and he fumbles a bit shifting from foot to foot, as he held out a bouquet and his cheeks flushed a bit.

“I was told they bring luck, I don’t know, I don’t know a lot about this stuff, but I needed to bring something…”

“Ryo, you’re rambling, but thank you…”

“He made it through, ne?” Ryo said casting a glance at the letter and shivered, he simply hated hospitals, but who didn’t and he decided to vacant Jin seat.

Jin nods as he leans against the hospital bed.

“He did…”

“So we won’t see you chasing girls any longer…” Ryo chuckles as Jin glares at him.

“Like I did chase them anyway…”

“True, just keep him close Jin and don’t let him slip from your finger.”

“Don’t plan on it, baka…” Jin chuckles softly as their warm eyes met each other.

“Heard Pi, he wanted to hook up after everything and don’t you dare keep your boyfriend away from us…” Ryo glared as that last sentence was a warning.

“Don’t plan to…”

“I wanna know that person who sweeps you of your feet.” Ryo smiled.

“That one who’s hooked up on drugs and just out from a surgery…” A sleepy voice made its presence known and Ryo nods.

“Yea that one…” 

Koki chuckled.

“Don’t think we’ve meet, but Koki, Tanaka Koki…” and he met those sarcastic eyes but that smile lit up a room.

“Don’t fall for my friends charm…”

“Oi, Bakanishi I can be nice when I want too I might add…” Ryo chuckles softly as he smacks Jin’s knee glaring at his friend.

“Nice, right…”

Koki chuckled, they had just add another into their little ring of family as he tried to hush down the bickering friends and both send a glare at him and he backed off and he shakes his head looking at the dormant turtle.

“-Koki what do you say?”

“Huh?” and Koki blinked slowly coming back to the world of the living and his gaze traveled across the room and back to Ryo’s warm eyes.

“Small party at your place, just us and of course yours so called trio, wherever they are scattered and Yamapi, after Kame feels better of course?”

“Huh, yea of course, it would be fine I think…” Koki yawns and Jin chuckles.

“You think?”

“Well ask, Kame-chan, though I don’t think he will say ‘no’, more like enjoy it and make drinks to everyone, when he probably won’t be able to dink himself…” Koki smiled sadly but chuckled.

“Well we won’t need to pay for good drinks, right?”

“But I am glad you pulled him out from there, I guess both of you did…”

Koki sighs as he looks at Kame.

“Always wanting him to get out from that place, but he-”

“Didn’t have a choice…” Jin said sadly.

“Still, remember the attention he got…” Ryo said.

“You called him hot…” Jin pouted.

“He is…” Ryo smirked.

“Hands off, he’s mine…” Jin chuckled and Ryo laughed waving his friend off.

“You have nothing to worry about, dork…”

Jin chuckled, he loved his friends more than anything and slowly he was getting adopted into Kame’s and Koki’s life, he squeezed himself down beside Kame leaning against the headboard – and if he would thought his life would have been right here a couple of months ago he would state the obvious and said no, but right now he never wanted to leave this safe cocoon of warmth and he will never regret asking for this young man’s phone number even if Koki stood like a protective shield in the way, but determination he had tear that shield down, and if someone would ask him, are you happy with your life. He would simply answer, ‘I have everything I want.’ Oh well he need to do the parent thing, well his department of the story – but he had Kame at his sides, friends that were there for them and Kame would overcome this, like climbing a mountain.

Ryo’s silent thinking at the chair and Koki’s soft snores made him doze off – the nerve ripping adventure was over, Kame was safe and Jin could let go of everything and sleep beckoned him.   

\---

Kazuya inhaled the familiar scent and a yelp cooed him and he smiled as he crouched down carefully and let Sakura lick his hand.

“I’ve missed you girl…”

Jin let the flower bloom on the kitchen table, a gift for Kame’s quick recovery and of course tons of ‘get better soon cards’ and on the second day when the drugs decided to leave his body slowly Kame’s boss decided to pay a visit and wish him a quick recovery and they missed him at work and Kame had smiled, feeling warmth, and Jin quickly invited him to their kind of ‘get better party’ and Koyama could only obey and promised to come.  

“Kame-chan, you will take my bed for the time being…”

“Koki, I couldn’t…” Kame looks a bit shocked at the suddent offer.

“Kame, don’t, you’ll not simply sleep on the couch and you’re still wearing gauze and stitched up you deserve a soft bed and it will fit you two more easily and it will make you more comfortable…”

Kame sighs and gives in.

“Just give in Kazu, we have discussed this and Koki agreed to it, and you know very much what Yamapi would say…”

“Okay, okay, I give in…” Kame mutters as he felt Koki helping him up and he hisses a bit as his still sore skin stretches.

“There’s a good turtle, I knew you would argue against, but I gave up my bed freely, you need it more than me…” Koki gave him a soft hug.

“It’s good to have you back…”

Kazuya smiled.

“Good to be home…”

Koki chuckles as he went for a jacket and grabbed his wallet.

“You two play nice while I’m gone…” He throws them a flirtatious smirk and that made Kame blush a bit as Koki closed the door behind them.

“So good to be home?”  Jin asks as he wraps his arms carefully a pair of slimmer waists pressing a kiss at the hollow of Kame’s throat.

Kazuya turns meeting Jin’s lips drawing them into a passionate kiss as he whispers.

“You have no idea…” As he turns his body around and rolled his hips seductive against Jin hearing that tiny moan coming from those lips.

“Kame, don’t…”

Kame met his eyes and he saw the longing in those eyes, for so long he had and he nips against the under lip.

“Jin I need you...” That slutty moan came from a pair of thin beautiful shaped lips as a pair of hips rolls against his arousing hard on and the other can’t resist that moan that bubbles up his throat and he closes his eyes his mouth slightly parted, oh right there it feels so good - a pair of warm lips close over his and draws him into a sensual kiss as a tongue dips between his plumped shaped lips into his cavern trilling the kiss into a more passionate one building up the tension slowly and Jin groans needy.

“Kazuya…”

“Don’t Jin, don’t deny me…” Kazuya whispers his eyes lusty and he licks his tongue over Jin’s lips while holding the gaze giving the cue.

“Koki’s out, it’s just us, let go of your silly thoughts, give in, you won’t hurt me.” Kazuya eyes twinkle mischievous as he slowly press gentle kisses down that pale throat and nips on the earlobe giving it a playful lick.

“All I want is you…”

That whisper left Jin’s doubt as he’s sure Kame’s legs are secured around his waists before he walked towards the bedroom and feels Kame clings onto him. Their lips returns to those sensual kissing and Jin slowly and gently lower Kazuya upon the bed like he’s savoring the moment as he sees those daze lidded eyes looking at him with such trust and love – and Jin removes his shirt letting it fall to the floor before he crawls upon the bed trapping the other ones slimmer body partly underneath his as his fingers slowly moved under a cotton black shirt – nails making skin shiver with forming tiny round goose pumps on that pale flawless skin, fingers brushing over the white gauze that kept the stiches secured and Jin lowers his head pressing a soft kiss over the white bandage. Lips starts to press kisses up the smooth skin, pressing a kiss straight over the line of the bandage, hearing a soft moan from the younger as Kame slowly arose his upper body so Jin could get rid of his shirt as he pulls the shirt over the arms letting it land on the floor and the distance from those lips made Kame whimper as he draws Jin’s head down attacking those plump lips making Jin a moaning mess as a pair of hips rolled sensual against his and lips licked over his under lip.

“I hope Koki don’t mind….” Jin giggles as he gave those lips a final kiss before he let his own T-shirt made a pail on the floor hearing that light giggle from his partner and Jin gasps when he feels a very warm hand give a tug on his penis stroking him and a pair of nails strokes ghostly over his vein and Jin moans shamelessly letting his head fall against a shoulder.

“Kame~”  

Kame giggled as he withdrawals his hand letting Jin get rid of the rest of his clothes before Jin leaned over Kame getting lube and a condom out from the bedside drawer with a smile, he chuckled. Koki was unpredictable, his thoughts on thanking the latter later was interrupted by a pair of lips and he was back in reality when a pair of arms wound themselves around his neck and lips was back on his brushing lightly against his – Jin’s fingers removes the last reaming garment which was only a pair of black boxers and Kame hisses when the slight tingle of the rooms chill reach his skin making him shiver and draws a groan when a hand starts to pump his already half erect flaccid skin as he gave the slit a lick feeling the essence of his boyfriend. Kame groans tilting his head back when he felt a finger prod and he hisses from the contact but bit his lip and actually moves pushing the muscles apart getting the finger deeper inside him and he heard Jin moan a bit surprised – and he met Kame’s playful lust filled eyes and Jin smirked devilish as he takes the whole length in, licking his tongue around a vein hearing a breathless gasp and he smirked.

“Jin~” Kame moans when he felt a second finger move inside him, stretching gently and somehow it felt sensual as a tongue washed away his essence and Kazuya’s heart jumped a beat when he saw that tongue lick seductive over those plump lips made him lose all senses and he pulls that head up hearing the muffled surprise coming from those lips – as Kame trapped those plump lips with his thin linen ones and shivers in delight when the fingers stilled moved inside him hitting his bundle of nerves. Hips rolls and Jin withdraws his fingers from the tight heath as he rolled his hips back sensually and cut away that moan from the air supply – as his hand ripped the plastic open and lifting his hips as he rolled the condom on the sensitive skin and his eyes met the other’s one lidded eyes and that look was all he needed before Jin started to push gently inside the tight heat – a pair of legs trapped his moving hips in a secured hold, urging him on when he felt the sprawled slim body underneath him move with him - making him gasp and groan when those muscles moved with him and he stops for a while catching his breath. Jin felt a palm brush away his strands from his brow that was bedded in sweat pearls and he leans down kissing those rosy abused lips and a whimper fell from the other ones lips as those thin waist rolled impendent making him slid deeper inside the tight heat. Jin planted a ghostly kiss on the jaw moving down towards a pale throat and he started to nibble lightly with his blunt teeth hearing a tiny moan from his boyfriend, and Jin took that as a cue and he started to move rolling his hips as the first stroke led him deeper feeling the muscles clench around his flaccid skin and hearing that tiny noise when he brushed against the bundle of nerves and the body underneath him jerked in wracking shivers - and the legs tighten its hold around a pair of slim waists. Lips licks the upper lip and Jin moans when he feels those legs push him deeper and those hips moving in sync with his and he draws those rosy lips into a kiss as his arms tangles in the sheet. Jin shivers when nails cares down his spine and tongues dances in an endless battle. Jin’s hips jerking as he gives those lips a last kiss before giving light brushing sensually kisses down the throat right above a vein and down the chest until his tongue gave a hard tiny nub a lick before his teeth nibbled at it gently. Jin felt the body underneath him jerk in shivers and the moan that fallowed and Jin gasps when the muscles clench even tighter around him and he lifts his head looking into those dazed lidded eyes before he leans down giving those lips a soft kiss, one twice and trice before he draws them into a deep sensual kiss, Jin’s hips moving, pulling his length out letting the tip linger inside the tight heath before thrusting in his body jerking and letting out a satisfied moan filling the tight heath with white sticky substance and the kisses turns lazier and lazier just planting softly one after one. Their eyes met and Jin pulls out getting rid of the condom before he rolls a bit to the side pulling Kame with him letting it nuzzle against him and his shoulder became a pillow and Jin plants a soft kiss against the head letting his nose bury down in that untamed mane his fingers moving lazily over the bandage, hearing the lightly giggle come from the younger one.

Future lay like a gold forged plan before them, Jin didn’t know what would happen, but all he cared about was the little bundle that was nuzzled against him.

-Jin would made Kazuya to see a reason to continue fighting – beating the odds cheating death, and Jin would be there to hold him in his arms bringing him back to the land of existence, and Kazuya would never question him again.

Pulling the warm alive body against him more tightly against him, hearing the heart beating inside and those puffs of air tingles against his skin felling the body cuddle closer against him in sleep and no words was needed.

Let’s chase the future together.

“Yes that sounds good…”

Jin chuckles as he pressed another kiss on top of the head.

“What’re you on about?” He whispers, maybe Kazuya was chasing the future, holding it in his palm.

“I love you…”

Jin giggles, a talking Kazuya in his sleep, worse a Kazuya that read his thoughts.

Jin smiles, his fingers still brushing over the bandage.

Let’s chase the future together, you and I, take one step at the time.


End file.
